


Birthday Rage

by Darladog1960



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darladog1960/pseuds/Darladog1960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael forgets Lindsay's birthday will he be able to fix it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Rage

Lindsay Jones was Furious why you may ask because her husband forgot her birthday. He said he was going out with Gavin on her birthday the day he should be spending with her not hanging out with his boi. After he left Lindsay temper was raising and it hit it's breaking point and Lindsay went and flip over the kitchen table, smashed most of their fine china and had thrown her phone on the floor, threw a lamp, threw her wedding ring and was about to flip the coach over when she heard the door open and in step the man himself Michael Jones.  
"What the fuck Happened" Michael asked looking around the house at the damage his wife had caused  
"Don't act like you don't know what today is" Lindsay screamed  
"I don't" Michael lied  
"Oh well then let me remind you bitch, today is my fucking birthday and you were spending the fucking day with fucking Gavin instead of being right fucking hear with me you bitch" Lindsay hollered  
"Lindsay I know it's your birthday, I just needed to get you a present and a cake that's why I was spending the day with Gavin so he could help me" Michael explained handing Lindsay white box and a wrapped gift. 

Lindsay put down the white box and unwrapped her gift and opened the box. Inside was a locket so she opened the locket and inside it said "To my Lindsay I love you I always will" love Michael. Once she finished reading she had tears in her eyes. she ran and gave Michael a hug and kiss tears rolling down her face. Michael wiped her tears with his thumb and give her a kiss on the lips and check.  
"So am I forgiven" Michael asked  
"Yes, Your forgiven" Lindsay replied  
"So want to go eat that cake" Michael proposed  
"Yeah" Lindsay responded  
So Michael and Lindsay spent the rest of the night eating cake and cleaning up the mess Lindsay made.


End file.
